hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaadowgg/Chapter 340 Review: Special Assignment
Alright! Start of a new arc! Let's just skip the summary of the last chapter because it was just "Slience". Ha! Get it? No? Oh, alright. I'll just get right into the chapter, then. Starting off, we see beans running into the Zodiac's Council room, where Cheadle was about to make an announcement, saying there's an emergency. Cheadle allows Beans to exlain his emergency and he sets up a laptop with a projector. On the screen (wall), there's a big fat man talking about natural resources and food in abundance somehwere. Tiger asks who the guy is and Rabbit tells him that his name is Hoicoro, Kakin's king, in a less than enthusiastic manner-even telling him that 99% of Elementary kids could tell who he was (harsh). Dragon and Snake contemplate what place Hoicoro is talking about and Hoicoro confirms their suspicions by saying the Kakin Nation is planning a trip to the Dark Continent. Other Zodiacs comment about it being "humanities most immense taboo" and "the untouchable". Tiger declares he's out of the loop about the Dark Continent and Chicken chews him out, asking if there was anything he did know and "what kind of Hunter are you?" Snake and Ox explain that the Dark Continent is "the world that doesn't appear on the world map", that several "other types" of humans live there, that it's believed that magical beasts originated from there and that every time humans try to go there, destruction comes upon them. (Sounds neat! Except for the whole "destruction coming upon them" thing. That sounds kind of bad.) An agreement was made between the V5, the "modern 5 nations", not to go there 200 years ago. Hoicoro continues talking saying it's "utter nonsense to be strapped down" by the agreement. Chicken asks if Kakin is part of the agreement and Ox says it's an obligation for all nations. Cheadle explains that 30 years ago, Kakin changed from being a socialist empire to a parlimentary democracy. And since then, the roayl family's name has been dropped from the name and it "set off as an entirely new nation". Beans says the biggest problem starts from that point in the video. Hoicoro goe son to say that they have found the perfect man for the expedition. And that man is... Chairman Netero's face comes up on a projector (I guess) and Hoicoro goes on to tell everyone that he's gone through hundreds of battles as the leader of the world's finest group of specialists. "The Legendary Pro Hunter Aizak Netero!" (WHAT!?) Hoicoro intorduces Netero's son, Captain Beyond Netero. (Wiat, what? HIS SON!?) The Zodiacs are just as shocked as we are. Most of them think he didn't even HAVE a family! Snake demands they find out the truth. Beyond starts talking and starts off with a quote from his "dad". Beyond says the when the ancient artifacts are studied, it's clear that their ancessotrs went beyond where they are today and the Zodiacs believe his speech is just like that of the late Chairman's. Beyond says that he'll take care of all the obstacles that ley before them and invites everyone to join him at Kakin and go to the New World. He says the he'll take them there and the Zodiacs are shocked. While the Zodiacs are shaking, Beans says that he, too, thought that guy acted exactly like the Chairman. Beans fesses that the number of discs the Chairman left was actually 2. He left instruction saying "If someone claiming to be my son ever comes out, watch this with all the Zodiacs." Everyone goes into an uproar. Tiger wants to see it but Chicken reminds him that there needs to be 12 of them there. Monkey says it'll take forver to find Ging. Dragon says Pariston would be at the office but Horse reminds him that Pariston isn't the Vice Chairman anymore. That reminded everyone else that Cheadle had an announcement. Ox asks if it's about the Vice Chairman but Snake says to do it later. Cheadle calls for attention and says that she'll make her announcement seeing as how it's relevant to the situation. However, before we can hear the announcement, we cut to somebody saying that the video of the announcement has hit over 100 million views on I-Tube after only an hour. (That's pretty impressive. I think.) Whoever says that the questions and applications "can't...keep up with (their) 100 thousand operation line. We see Beyond with some people and another one says that the king said the V5 is waiting for Beyond to sign an agreement that he'll take back what he said in the announcement but Beyond tells the person to tell the king to ignore it. He asks how they're supposed to go to the "outside" while following what the V5 says and this one guy with Peacock hair and glasses (I'mma call you Peacock. Who's a good little Peacock? Huh? Huh? You are. That's who. ... What? Oh, right the review.) explains the process. (Sorry, I'm not gonna explain it. It's too much information and it makes my brain hurt.) Beyond snaps at Peacock saying his words are irritating him. Beyond says that if the application process goes through, and they finally get to join the "investigation", then it'll be like they're on a guided tour and being monitored constantly. Then we see Beyond with his Zodiacs: Peacock, Beaver-who-wears-a-funny-looking-hat, Cool Guy, Lady-with-weird-hair-and-Youngblood's-Disease, Popeye, Robot Girl Doll, Porky's robot, Moe Howard with freckles, Chef Clown and Pariston. (Wait, PARISTON!?) Anyway, Beyond sings the first ending song to Bleach with altered lyrics and says he won't refuse anyone who comes or go after anyone who flees but he will defeat anyone who gets in his way. Cheadle's first announcement is that Pariston and Ging have asked to be withdrawn from the Zodiacs and she approved. So, the Zodiac Twelve has now become the Zodiac Ten. So, now they meet the requirements to see the message from the Chairman. and Cheadles second announcement that came from the V5, a special assignment (Chapter name drop!) to Hunt Beyond Netero. All I have to say: Wow. Togashi sure has a way to start off arcs. The introduction of a possible son, and the revelation of the first name, of Chairman Netero was a huge shocker. And then, after the end of the last arc when we think he's really a nice guy after all, Pariston joining up with Beyond! Oh my goodness what can I say!? Man, I can't wait for next wee-*reads bottom of the last page of the chapter* wait. *reads it again* What? *reads it again, more closely* Well, it turns out that this is gonna be my last review for a while. Togashi's taking another hiatus. Oh well, at least he finished two arcs since he came back from his last one. And at least he isn't taking it right in the middle of an arc like he did his last one. Oh well. As always, let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you think my names for Beyond's Zodiacs should be considered official. I think they should. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts